My Life is Ending Now
by RosemaryPennykettle
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games are coming. Everyone is very familiar with the tale of love and happy endings, but what about everyone else?  Foxface's POV. T for safety.
1. A Frightening Start

**AN: This is my first fic, and I've really enjoyed writing this so far.  
>However, I do not own The Hunger Games and anything affiliated with it, however much I wish I did.<br>Without further ado, please enjoy _My Life is Ending Now!_ **

* * *

><p>Life.<p>

That was the one word that I hated.

That word belongs to everyone in their own way. To my older brother, that word means a great possibility of joy and no cares in the world. To me, that word means nothing.

I'm the middle child and the only girl in my family. Can you imagine how tough that is? No. Don't answer that. Even if you say yes, you're still wrong. No one really cares about me, despite what they say. The tesserae is never split equally between my siblings and I. The most always goes to me.

But now, as I'm standing in a crowd of teenagers, waiting to be told who would almost certainly die this year, I think about it.

Maybe I should grab the bull by its horns, but before I can think any further, there is the loud yet silent sound of the audience holding their breath. I watch, my heart in my throat, as a single slip of white paper is picked out of the massive bunch. My name was in there, more than any member of my family, and even more than my only friend Cecilia, who's poorer than the sky on a rainy day.

As I watch the reaper study the paper, most definitely trying to figure out how to pronounce the name, I know it's me. There's no doubt at all. I try to look at my brothers, but they're too engrossed in the fact that the reaper was pretty skinny. But not in the chest. The wolves.

"Vi…" she stumbles, and a peacekeeper rushes onstage, whispering in her ear. I already take a step forward, the blood roaring in my ears. I know for a fact that it's me. I get weird glances from some people, but I just glare at them. Who else has a name that starts with the letter 'v'?

"Viviette Acerbi!" she calls, way too cheerily. The peacekeeper has disappeared off the stage again. She's been looking at me since I stepped forward, and I can bet she knew it was me. I want to bite her pretty little Capitol face off. I really do.

But I don't. I just let myself be pushed onto the stage, and stand straight up, looking at the members of my district. It's so quiet; I'm tempted to actually drop a thumb tack to see if everyone can hear it.

The reaper stands there, as if waiting for people to applaud. After what seems like minutes, she shakes her head. "No volunteers?" She gestures to the stage where I'm currently standing, and I let out a laugh, immediately then clamping a hand over my mouth. Oops.

But seriously. Nobody cares about me. You thought I was kidding, didn't you?

The reaper, clearly not deterred by this, keeps going. "Now, for the boy tribute, let's see…"

Honestly, I can't care less who gets reaped. I partly want it to be one of my brothers. They deserve it. But that means I would have to deal with them until I die.

The reaper (Who's name, I realized, was Fen Thorburn) has another slip by now, and reads it clearly. Of course. "Romolo Edwardson!"

I almost let out a groan, but think better of it. Fen is smiling too brightly as a tall, dark-skinned boy approaches the stage. I know him. Of course I know him. Everyone knows him. He's the most popular boy in the district. And I know too many bad things about him.

All the girls lost it. I'm scowling, but I can feel my cheeks turning red. I pretend not to notice. Even I was a victim of Romolo's.

He walks calmly up the stage, even waving to a few girls. A few peacekeepers are pushing him along, and I think he's enjoying it.

When he finally makes it onstage, he stands pretty close to me. I take a step away, hoping no one will notice.

"And there you have it! Our two tributes are Viviette Acerbi and Romolo Edwardson!"

I can't help letting out a small sigh, refusing to look Romolo straight in the eye. Fen waits to stop smiling until the Capitol filming crew nearby gives her a thumbs up. Her smile immediately vanishes, the crowd splits, and peacekeepers grab our arms. My life is ending now.

* * *

><p>I walk into the Justice Building, almost tripping on the fine rug that I know my family could never afford. The Peacekeepers lead me into a room where I will speak my most-likely final words with my family. They leave after a few moments, one casting me a semi-sorry look. But only for a second.<p>

Everyone knows about the Acerbi family, in one way or another. Whether it's for a good reason or a bad reason, it really depends. But some people want our heads chopped off. Literally. The Capitol can do some crazy stuff, trust me.

Finally as it feels like I'll be stuck in this room forever, Cecilia walks in. She stands in the doorway a second, looking me up and down. Then she frowns before running straight at me, her arms spread, and I open mine just in time. She jumps, and lands in my lap somehow. And we're hugging, tears rolling down both our faces. We know. We both knew from the second my name was called. But we had both held it back. Now we let it all out.

I guess we were there for a pretty long time, because two Peacekeepers had to pull us apart. I think I caught a mutter of, "Touching... five minute limit..." or something to the effect.

I try my best to smile, show Cecelia as she's dragged away, that I can do this. I'll try to make it back, for her.

The next people in are my brothers. I guess they were coming before my parents. They look me up and down, just like Cecilia had done.

Jackson, my older brother, walks over calmly. I can't help but notice how much larger his stride is compared to Cecilia's. He wipes away the final tear that was running down my face and shakes his head.

"Vi... I can't watch you cry like this." Jackson says, and Connor, the younger brother, walks over as well. They both stay silent for another minute. It's so unlike them, it ives me shivers.

I shake my head as well, wiping my eyes. "Since when do you care?" I snap, and instantly regret it. They look at each other, nod at the same time, and walk out. Just like that.

Apparently the Peacekeepers still have to wait for their time to be up to bring in the final group of people. So I sit, looking at the walls, half-admiring, half-annoyed. The stupid Capitol. They have so much money they can rub it in our faces, and they let us starve. They force their citizen's children to die.

My thoughts are interrupted as my parents walk in. I refuse to look at them. For all I care, they could be smiling.

"You knew it was going to happen," I say, "You _wanted_ it to happen, even." I still don't look, but I have a feeling that they're in denial.

"Viviette, sweety," That is my mother's voice. She sounds so sweet, but she's not. Most families that are like mine, there's the one parent that's bad, and the other is just so submissive. But no. Both my parents don't care, and even though they say they don't pick favorites, I know that they do. The tesserae is never split equally. Ever. I don't care about their excuses. "Viviette, we'll miss you."

That's it. No love, no apologies. I'll just be missed. Even though I know she's lying. I finally look at them. And they're already leaving the room.

The Peacekeepers come a final time, and escort me out of the Justice Building. My life is ending now.


	2. Puke and Pucker

**AN: I don't own the Hunger Games, Foxface, or anything related to them. They all belong to the talented Suzanne Collins. Darn.  
>See that little button down there? Only two people pressed it so far. Make an aspiring author happy? Pretty please? R&amp;R!<br>Sorry for not updating quickly, I've just been a bit busy. :/**

* * *

><p>We're on a train. A train to the capitol. To the place where we will soon face our death.<p>

I try to shake the thought out of my head as I sit on the bed that I have been provided for the trip. Fen had said that anything in the drawers nearby was mine to wear, but I have no idea what I _should_ wear. I never really got a choice. It was just whatever I could afford with my allowance.

Oh wait. No. That was my brothers. I didn't get an allowance. I had to work for it.

Sure, they did work too, but I had a harder time. My parents seemed to reward my brothers more easily. Scratch that. They didn't _seem _to, I know they did.

I first take a shower. They have so many buttons, so many choices. Back home, we just have cold water. We do have actual showers, unlike a couple of the worst districts.

Once I finish my shower, I come out somehow smelling of a mix of melon and grape. I throw on a blue and white sundress, not really sure. A few of the rich girls have these back at home, and I felt like playing dress-up at the time, I guess. I hate those snotty girls, but what do I have to lose? I'm probably going to die anyway.

I tie my bushy red hair into a hair tie, unsure of what to do for just a moment. Until a knock comes on the door. It's Fen. Turns out, she stays with us until we go to the arena. Wonderful.

"Vi...Vi dear," She still can't pronounce my name right. "It's time to eat," Fen says, and I know she's wearing a sugary smile. I open the door and sure enough, there's the sickly smile. She looks me up and down before nodding. "Nice clothes. The pair last year weren't as good with fashion." Her smile vanishes for just a second.

The tributes from our district last year were little twelve-year-olds. They never had _time_ in their life to decide what their style was, or what kind of clothes they liked. I had wanted one of them to win more than ever. But they were both killed in the bloodbath. It was a shame, really.

"Thanks," I mutter, not returning the smile.

We walk into another cart through the rickety corridor. I've never been on a train before. It feels like your going to fall over any second, and it makes me want to throw up.

When I see the set-up for dinner, I almost faint.

It's a large mahogany table with plates upon plates, bowls upon bowls, and food beyond my imagination.

Romolo is already at the table, with his mentor, Jason Jogia. Next to Jason is Marie Moon, his wife. I assume she's my mentor, and go to sit next to her. I look up, and Fen is giving me a harsh glare. She gives a small gesture to the chair next to Romolo.

With a barely noticeable sigh, I walk to the chair. Romolo pulls it out from the table for me, and smiles. I realize I _want_ to throw up now.

Either way, I sit. I try not to scowl as Fen takes a seat as well.

We start to eat, and I can tell that Romolo and I have one thing in common and that's it: We love the food.

It's so rich, and delicious. Stews with carrots, peas and spinach, fried rice and beans. Not many of the districts even have enough food to keep families from starving, and District Five isn't one of them. So we stuff ourselves.

By the time desert comes around, both Romolo and I can't eat another bite. So when Fen asks why I'm not touching my slice of apple peach sugar pie, I shake my head, mutter something about being full, and race to my room.

I make it just in time to the bathroom, making sure I lock the door before I race to the toilet. I don't want anyone walking in on me. Especially Fen or Romolo.

Once I think I'm done, I go to the sink and wash my face. I look at myself in the mirror. I don't look _too_ bad. Just a little green. And shaken up.

My thoughts are interrupted as a knock comes on the bathroom door. I jump, not sure who it is. I hadn't heard them open the door to my room.

"Viviette." The voice is deep, and I instantly know that it belongs to Romolo.

"Go away," I croak. There's no way I'm letting him see me like this.

"I'm _not_ going to leave. Are you ok?" Even though I can tell he's serious, he really does care, I'm still not sure and I don't want to let him in. So I say nothing. "Viviette Acerbi, I will knock down this door if I have to." He will. I know he can. He's that strong.

For the sake of the Capitol, though I don't know why I would do anything for them, I slowly walk over and open the door. There he is. At least a head taller than me, and actually looking worried. I blink and almost pinch myself. This can't be real.

"Jason wanted me to check on you."

That makes more sense.

"I f-figured you wouldn't c-c-come by your-" I'm stopped mid-sentence by my stomach and I rush to the toilet again. I'm not used to such good treatment. The clothes, the food, I'm the opposite of spoiled. Ugh. that's the worst word to think about while I puke.

Romolo rushes over, and I glance for the quickest second to see sympathy in his eyes.

Did I just say that?

I think I did.

When I'm done again, he offers me a wet towel and some clean clothes. My stomach feels empty, and I know it's the end of that. "I-I'm not going to change while you're in here."

He laughs, and I find a scowl on my face. Good. He better not get any ideas. "Sure. But come out right when you're done."

The second he leaves and closes the door, I change. I figure it's best not to keep him waiting. Especially if he chooses to knock down the door when I'm in the middle of changing. He had picked out some pajamas. A pink tank top with lace lining the bottom and top, and brown bottoms. I think they're called flannels. Some of the _very_ rich girls in our district wear them. And they take pride in wearing them _outside_ too. The fact that they show off their luck disgusts me. Those were the kind of girls that Romolo dated. Before _and _after me.

I walk out of the bathroom slowly, looking around. But I don't need to. Romolo's standing right outside the door, leaning on the frame of it. I almost crash into him, and I jolt back, falling on my butt. He laughs, surely making fun of me in his head. If he _does_ win the Hunger Games, I know he'll tell plenty of stories about me. About how much of a coward I was. About how I couldn't handle the food. How he had to 'come to my rescue'. I would've been perfectly fine on my own. But it's still nice to have someone be there for you. Just not Romolo Edwardson.

"Better?" He asks, giving me a smile. I almost throw up again.

"Yeah. Look, I think I'm just going to go to bed-" He cuts me short.

"I figured. Let me just help-"

"No. You won't help me with anything. I know you, Romolo Edwardson." I shake my head and try to push past him. It doesn't work. He grabs me by the shoulders, and he's so close, I think he's going to kiss me. Ugh. But he doesn't. He leans down so his breath tickles my ear.

"Can't we start over? I was stupid. Really, what do we have to lose?" He looks into my eyes, and I'm disgusted. I really am.

"And you still _are_ stupid," I huff, ducking under his arm, heading towards the bed. He follows me, despite my wanting him to leave. I sit down, arms crossed over my chest.

"At least let me tuck you in."

"I'm not five."

"You're sick."

"Shouldn't you be going to bed as well?"

"Listen. I was stupid. And if you still think I'm stupid, then fine. But just hear me out. Those other girls, they're nothing like you. You're smart, a bit feisty, and _very_ pretty. I don't care if you hate me. Just let me have my fun? Let me say goodnight at least?"

For some reason, I want to believe him. But at the same time, I don't. Like he said, what do we have to lose? "All right. We can start over. But you better watch it." I crawl under the covers, watching him carefully. I'm expecting his next words.

"_Now_ can I tuck you in?"

With a sigh, I say, "I don't see why not.'

I feel like such a little child as he pulls the blankets higher over me, a grin on his face. Before I know what's happening, he's kissing me. On the lips. I plant my hands on his chest, trying to push him away. He retreats, but I have a feeling it's not because I wanted him to. "I'll let you sleep," He whispers, clearly unsure of my reaction. I don't say a word as he walks to the door, and gently closes it behind him.

Surprisingly, I have no trouble falling asleep. The last thing I remember was thinking that I may have actually liked the kiss. My life is ending now.

* * *

><p><strong>There <em>is<em> a twist coming sometime soon, but I won't say it, obviously. ;) It should be obvious, though.**


	3. Aftermath and Anger

**AN: I'm on Chapter 3 already? That went fast. :)  
>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Hunger Games, however much I wished I did.<br>****R&R please!**

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sun filtering through the gray curtains. I get up and open them, calculating the sun's distance in relation to the time. It's probably about 4:30.<p>

As I'm going to the dresser to get some clothes to wear, it all comes crashing back.

What happened last night.

I threw up twice. And I had a savior who helped me to bed. And his name was Romolo Edwardson. My life is ending now.

* * *

><p>I'm dressed in a light yellow sun dress, similar to the one from yesterday, and sitting on my bed when a knock comes on my door. <em>Please don't be Romolo,<em> I plead in my head. I don't want to deal with him right now.

"Wake up!" It's Fen Thorburn. I let out a puff of air I didn't realize I'd been holding. Why am I so nervous to speak to Romolo? "Vi!" She's given me an easier nickname, I notice.

"I'm already up!" I call, going to open the door. She's perky, as always. She's in a green dress. I noticed yesterday that she tends to overdress. Not everyone from the capitol is perfect, I guess. I wonder what she thinks and knows about last night. Fen's smiling, but I know that's never a meter for her mood.

"Since you went off with Romolo last night, we have to watch the reapings at breakfast. I don't prefer to watch the television while eating, but I guess we'll have to." Definitely not happy.

We walk to the dining cart like we had last night, and everyone's at the table but Romolo. I sit in the same seat as last night, as I notice that that's what everyone else is doing. Just as Marie's about to start talking, Romolo enters the cart. He smiles and walks not to his own seat but to mine. He gives me a hug, and before I have a chance to think, he kisses me.

_He tastes salty. _I'm barely aware of myself thinking. _Like the ocean._ I can hear Marie, Jason, and Fen cooing, delighted by this.

After what seems like an hour, Romolo pulls back, and I find myself actually smiling. _No,_ I think, _I can't be falling for him again._ But why would he make such a public display of this?

"Oh, you two!" Marie cries, "How adorable! You _should_ make it last!" Romolo sits down in his chair, and we begin eating, and this time I'm careful. I only have a roll, dipping it in what they call hot chocolate.

I blink. What the heck is she talking about?

"Oh don't worry, Viviette," It's Jason this time, giving me a sly smile. "We know what happened last night."

_What? _"What?" I find myself echoing my thoughts.

It's like they're going in a circle. Fen speaks next. "Romolo told me you two got back together again, dear! Congratulations!"

Oh. My. God. He did not.

I look at Romolo, and he's smiling brightly. He looks so innocent, even though I know he's not. He looks at me, and I realize that I'm smiling too. Is this his way of asking me? In a way, he _did_ ask me that last night. And I didn't really answer him.

I find myself realizing that this might be nice. Like he said, what do we really have to lose?

"Oh," I blush. I really do. "Yeah, I guess we did." The trio start cooing again, and it almost makes me sick. Again.

"All right, we can talk about this later, you two love birds. We have to watch the reapings!" She makes it sound so casual. So natural. So _fun._ I hate the capitol. I really do.

I eat slowly as we watch. I move on to some fruit, still ever so careful.

The tributes from 1, 2, and 4 all look tough. They're the Careers. Of course they are. Then comes our District. We don't look that out of the ordinary. I can't detect my side-step away from Romolo, so I'm sure no one else can. My eyes look cold and calculating, as if mad at the world.

"You look perfect darlings!" Marie squeals. I think she needs glasses.

The reapings continue. A crippled boy from 10 sticks out in my head, and then there's District 11. The girl is just a ghost, a whisp of a person. She's so small, and I realize I want to get to know her. The boy is a dark-skinned, tough-looking kind of person. But at the same time, he looks like he could be the soft little lost puppy that you want to help. But I have a feeling no one else sees him that way.

District 12. The worst district, in many people's minds. I, on the other hand, tend to root for them when I'm actually watching the games, not in them. A horrible thought comes across me. These may be the last games I ever see.

Either way, the female tribute is another small girl, like the girl from the last district. I know I can't let my self kill her- No way. A girl who looks very similar to her, most likely related, volunteers. No one volunteers in District Twelve. They just don't. They know they would be going to their death.

Soon after, the reapings are over, and avoxes are helping clean up. I'm not bloated, and I think I did pretty well restricting myself. We're nearing the capitol now. Marie and Jason head to their rooms with, "Have fun, you two!".

Fen looks at us, and gestures to the window as she heads off as well. "Go ahead. It's exciting your first time." I have no idea what she's talking about until Romolo grabs my hand and pulls me to the window with him. We're riding through the busy streets of the capitol, lights bright, colors bright, everything bright and unreal. But we're not here for sight-seeing. We're here to kill each other. My life is ending now.

* * *

><p>"Hold still, sug-ah!" Myrtle, one of the three on my prep team, scolds. She's plucking my eyebrows. I feel like I'm being stuffed for the feast. Even though they're making sure I look as skinny as possible.<p>

She and the two other people on my prep team, Luke and Pearl, spend the next two hours sculpting me into something I'm not. It disgusts me. Just when I've about had it and I'm going to slap the tweezers out of Pearls' hands, they nod and leave the room. They really think they're doing the right thing. I can't help but feel bad.

I'm standing there, naked, as I wait for my stylist. I wonder what they'll be like. Probably some old person desperately trying to look young, with bright eyes and tight skin...

After about five minutes, a woman walks in the room. She's short, very skinny, and seems to be enjoying it. She's wearing neon eye shadow and lip stick. "Viviette." Her voice is high-pitched and annoying.

"I don't know your name." I counter, which I think is pretty smooth, if I don't say so myself.

"It's Margaret." She doesn't sound that impressed with me. "Now stay still and let me take a look. I need to think."

She swoops over me like a hawk, inspecting every feature I have, even the ones I didn't know I have. She mutters comments every now and then, but I can't understand them. The capitol accents are hard to understand, ok?

After ten minutes, she nods. "Put your robe on, and we'll talk over lunch."

We sit on a couch, and Margaret orders food for us, and it literally comes out of the table within seconds. I know that should be impossible. But it happened anyway. She apparently ordered some plum stew on rice. We eat in silence for a few minutes, until Margaret starts talking, and I know I have to listen unless I want to end up looking like her. Oops. Good thing I didn't say that out loud. I realize I'm drifting off into my little land of happy thoughts, and I snap back to reality.

"...something original. Has anyone ever told you you look like a fox?" My life is ending now.


	4. Legends and Lies

**AN: As I'm on vacation, I'm finding myself updating quicker. But this won't last, trust me. I really love this story and where it's going, but I have school in a couple of days. But I'll keep trying. :)  
>I'm writing this all with my new tablet laptop, so bear with me.<br>Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the Hunger Games. KIDDING! I don't. I wish I did, though. :).**

* * *

><p>A fox? What does this woman have going on in her head? Maybe all the weird colors got to her head. No one's ever told me I look like a fox. I'm a human, for Pete's sake.<p>

No. There was that one time. When I was being picked on by Romolo's girlfriend of the time. She had been whispering to her snotty little friends, and I happened to be nearby. I guess they didn't realize. Or they wanted me to be there. Now that I think about it, they probably did. Anyway, they were whispering about me. I was trying not to listen, but they started giggling. Loudly. That's when I actually started listening.

"...It's disgusting, really. She should go live in the woods where she belongs, that little fox."

I hated them even more that day, if that's even possible.

I'm about to shake my head when I think about it. She, Marie, and Fen are my only chance at living. I shouldn't just toss them like that.

"Once. But not really." There. That way it leaves her to make her own decisions. I didn't say what I preferred.

"You do, though. I think I've got a pretty good idea. Romolo's stylist has a matching idea, too."

I hold in a groan. Great. Matching get-ups. That's never really done, but it's just something that you don't really think of doing, either. It just seems a little stupid. But I don't want to break Margaret's heart. Even though her high-pitched, annoying voice is going to break my ears soon.

"What's the idea?" I don't want to ask. I really don't. How a fox can relate to power, I have no idea. And I don't want to know. She would tell me anyway, though.

"Since you look like a fox, you'll wear orange that matches your hair. And Romolo will be a wolf with his dark hair. Did you know that the name Romulus comes from some legend with some wolf in it?"

She's trying. She really is. I can tell. But the poor woman probably didn't have the best education history-wise. I'm sure she went to some fashion school that they only have in the capitol. But I could tell that history wasn't her thing.

"Romulus was brother to Remus. They were both raised by a wolf, and then founded the city of Rome, many years ago. It's no longer standing today." I can tell I've impressed her. School has always been my thing, unlike some other kids in my district, and probably every district. But I just have some addiction to learning and I have no idea why.

"Well." She huffs, astonished. "That makes even more sense. But that's what I meant."

By now we've finished eating, and she's eager to show me my outfit. I sort of underestimated her. Despite Margaret's annoying voice and capitol looks, she's friendly and a bit kind. Way deep down, anyway.

She walks to a closet I never noticed was there, and presses a button. It opens, and a hanger holding what must be my clothes pops out. It's covered with thin paper, so I can't see.

Margaret grabs it eagerly, and I notice that she reminds me of Cecilia in a way. Always happy, looking on the bright side. She looks me up and down, as if making sure it fit, before pulling off the paper.

Wow.

It's a tight-fitting orange and red shirt and pants, the very bottom of the pants being white. It looks almost rubbery. Attached to the hanger is a delicate headband with giant fox ears. I let out a small smile, and Margaret notices.

"I knew you would like it before I even met you!" She doesn't make sense all the time, but that's ok. She knows how to make anything look good, I realize. "But wait! Let me flip it around!" She spins the hanger for me to see the back.

There's a tail. There really is. It's fluffy and orange with a white tip. I'm actually going to be a fox.

She helps me put it on, adjusting my straightened hair (Myrtle had a real struggle with this, I remembered to my amusement) around the headband, and making sure everything looked good herself before leading me to a mirror.

I looked good. I really did. I thought I wouldn't look that good, but I actually looked stunning. It hugged me in all the right places, and maybe even made me look a bit bigger in some places.

"I love it!" I praise, and Margaret lets out a devious smile.

"I bet Romolo will, too."

I snap my head to face her. Before that moment, it had been glued to face the mirror, in awe of what she had transformed me into. "You know?"

"Oh, I know. And I can smell a bit of a set-up too."

Margaret has really grown on me. I like her better than anyone else I've met so far. But this is my secret to keep. I try to pull my most innocent face that I can, and manage to say, "What are you talking about?"

Margaret laughs and I try to smile. "Never mind dear. Let's get you to the chariot."

We leave the room and head towards the elevator. We stay silent as we make our descent to the stables.

The door opens, and I see all my competition together, in the same room, for the first time. For me to live, I know I probably have to kill at least one of them. Do I want to? Of course not. But I have to. My life is ending now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a little short, but the next one will be a bit longer. I promise. R&amp;R please!<strong>


	5. Kisses and Kindling

**AN: I apologize for the wait! I have school now, like I said, so I'm aiming for a chapter or two a week. We'll see.  
>Please review!Also... I'm looking for a beta! If anyone has any suggestions or is a beta themselves, feel free to PM me. :)<br>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing here.**

* * *

><p>My eyes glide over the competition, knowing this will be hard. Very hard.<p>

But I don't have much time to think. Romolo and his stylist, Delilah, come towards us, and I look him up and down while he's doing the same to me.

He's in a black and brown kind of suit like I am, with ears as well. And the tail. Of course. It has a white tip, just like mine. I wonder if they did that on purpose. I have an urge to just reach out and pet him like a little kitten, but I know the person in the costume is nothing close to one of the cuddly best friends people have.

"Hey Viviette," He says casually, putting his arm around me. It feels wrong. I shouldn't be standing so close to the guy that made me scream at night and wake up crying like mad. I had promised myself I would never let it happen again. Yet here I am. What's wrong with me?

"Hi," I manage to choke out before giving a small smile. Two can play at this game. Even if he thinks it's not a game. I step onto my tiptoes and give him a kiss on the lips, making sure that both Margaret and Delilah see. Earn some bonus points, y'know?

The second I step back, Romolo pulls me back, kissing me again. I think Margaret's getting slightly annoyed, but Delilah's sopping it all up.

"All right, all right. It's time to go." Margaret scowls, and I realize she's back to her normal self. The kind, bubbly woman I saw before is rarely seen.

We climb into the chariot, Romolo helping me. We sit stiffly, and Romolo's about to grab my hand when Margaret makes a bit of a clicking noise with her tongue.

"Viviette. Romolo's lap." Her directions would be hard to decipher for some, but I actually understood them. I scurried over, and sat on the lap of the boy who made my life a living hell. Whatever would get us sponsors. Whatever would make _me_ survive.

Before I can blink, District One's chariot is already heading off towards their fans. That's right. They have fans before they're even really seen. District One, Two and Four are always favorites. I desperately want to change that. Even though it's virtually impossible.

Two leaves. Then Three.

"Viviette, I need to tell you something." Romolo whispers. I can see that District Four is about to take off.

"Can't it wait?" I hiss, not meaning to be so angry for once.

"No..." He didn't sound like his normal self. At all.

"Go ahead." District Four has just taken off. We only have seconds until we take off as well.

"Viviette, I know I've said this to you before, but then you got mad at me for a while. I..." I can't hear the rest over the roar of the crowd. I can tell it was important, and I wish I had heard him for once. But I know if I asked him what he had said, not only would he not be able to hear me, I wouldn't be able to hear him again.

The crowd sees us, and it goes silent for a moment. They take in our get-ups, swallowing them, all of them wanting a closer look. No District had ever done costumes that unrelated to their district before. They just... _didn't_.

I tried my best to smile, to keep at ease. I spared the quickest glance to Romolo as I could, but I found myself looking longer than I had planned to.

He was smiling brightly, waving to the crowd. He would give an occasional wink, and the crowd's voices would swell.

What a showoff.

What a smart boy.

But as the District Twelve chariot rolls out, I know something has gone wrong. We're forgotten. Left in the dust. I don't want to look back. There's rage, fire boiling inside my stomach. I know turning around would quench my desire, but at the same time, it would be like adding kindling to it. A lot of kindling.

I stay straight, never looking back, fighting even harder to keep a smile on my face. It's hard. It really is. But I know I have to stay strong if I want sponsors and have a chance in this horrible thing the Capitol calls a game.

The rest of the ceremony goes by fast. I have no idea what's going on. The anger inside me has been building, and now, for some reason, I'm itching to know what Romolo had been trying to tell me. I have no idea what it was, but it probably wasn't that important.

When we get off the chariot, Margaret and Delilah are clapping, giving us each a hug.

"Go on, kiss. Do your thing!" Delilah squeals, flailing her hands. I swear she has some sort of problem. Maybe all the Capitol people do.

Romolo wastes no time, however, seizing me and kissing me hard on the lips. I'm vaguely aware of the sound of Delilah cooing, and it stops short. That would be Margaret shushing her.

When Romolo is finally satisfied with our performance, he pulled back, flashing the two stylists a grin.

"I'm very lucky, aren't I?" He asks, and it makes Delilah go ballistic.

Ignoring her, Margaret also ignores Romolo's last question.

"Very well done, you two." I know she's referring to the chariot, but I have a feeling Delilah wishes she was talking about the kiss. Awkward. "You were _the_ tributes to talk about. Until District Twelve, that is."

My life is ending now.


	6. Allies and Abandonment

**AN: Again, I'm sorry guys! I really am! **

**My dedicated reviewers, thank you to readergirl13, Finding Tobias, Tare-Bear, and lazy4ever!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games! There. **

* * *

><p>As sunlight annoyingly pierces through the light curtains in my room, I find myself thinking. Our training for death starts today.<p>

Just as I'm sitting up, there's a knock on my door, and I instantly assume that it's Fen, telling me that it's time to get up for a fun day today.

"Yeah yeah, Fen," I grunt, pulling off the blankets from on top of me. I rub my eyes when I'm surprised to see the door opening. And it's not Fen. It's Romolo. He walks in quietly and closes the door behind him. He sits on the bed with this goofy expression on his face. I swear I want to slap him.

"What are you so happy about?" I growl, giving him a glare that, I'm proud to say, was one of my scarier ones.

"I just wanted to talk about yesterday," He runs a hand through his hair, keeping his eyes locked on mine the entire time he speaks. "You never responded to my question. I'd really like an answer."

At this point, I find myself looking away. I can't look at him. Because I have a feeling if I did, I would realize that I'm falling back in love with Romolo Edwardson.

But I have no recollection of what he asked my last night. "I...I don't know what you're talking about..." I trail off, trying my hardest not to look in those big, round eyes.

"You don't?" I look at him for just a second. Oh god. I swear he's giving me puppy dog eyes. I really am. "Last night... I said I loved you. And I wanted to know... Do you love me back?"

For some reason, there's no anger bubbling inside of me, no feeling of me wanting to stab his eyes out. Because I think I do. I love Romolo Edwardson.

My life is ending now.

* * *

><p>At breakfast, Romolo and I are sitting close together, and Marie clears her throat from her seat next to Jason.<p>

"Strategy time!" She glances to her husband, who continues,

"We want you two to act like you're together. No hiding anything. It's against the rules for any tributes to harm you two before the games anyway."

The thought of someone hurting me because of Romolo scared me a bit, to be honest. But I try not to let it show.

"Make friends with the Careers, too!" Marie adds, and Jason flashes her a look.

Hundreds of possibilities flash through m head. Everyone in District Five hates the Careers. It's a fact. I definitely don't want to be a part of their group, though I can't say the same for Romolo. Even then, though, would they let him in to their little elite club? I doubt it. But you never know. This _is _the Hunger Games, after all.

"No way. I'm not doing it." I know Jason and Marie can tell that I'm serious. They exchange looks before Jason nods. "Alright. Just try to make some kind of alliance, will you?"

* * *

><p>We walk out of the elevator and find that we're the first ones in the training center. Romolo has his arm around my shoulders, and I'm actually enjoying it. We stand around, chatting absentmindedly for a few seconds, when the elevator door opens again. Out comes the little District Eleven tribute girl and boy. The girl... Rue. And the boy was Thresh.<p>

"Hello," Her voice was melodic, sweet. It almost made me want to cry. She was going against all of us. She would most certainly die. This was what the Capitol was aiming for, and we all knew that.

"Hi there," I greet. Romolo looks Thresh up and down before nodding.

"'Sup."

Apparently Thresh has been staring at me this whole time, trying to place names and faces. "You're the fox, huh?"

His memory startles me. I have a really good memory, which explains how I remembered this duo. Not really. I don't want to admit to myself that it's because of Rue.

"Yeah. But my name isn't 'Fox'. It's Viviette."

"'Kay, Foxy," Rue giggles.

I shrug. I don't mind if she calls me that. But only Rue. No one else.

But apparently Thresh has other things on his mind. "You two a couple?" He has a disgusted look on his face. It surprises me, honestly, despite the warning Jason and Marie had given us.

Romolo glares at him before replying steadily, "Yeah, we are."

Looking me straight in the eye, Thresh says, "You can do better. He'll betray you. They all do."

As he finishes his final word, the elevator opens, revealing three Districts worth of tributes. Romolo leads me away from them, and whispers in my ear, "Don't listen to him. Now we know that we shouldn't form an alliance with them."

We spend the day training together, and I try to form some alliances, but it doesn't really work. Romolo and I do a bit of archery, but I'm no good at it. So we go to camouflage, and Romolo's having a hard time, but I'm a wiz. Our last stop is plants and berries. We finally found something we're both pretty good at. When we're almost through, the person helping us shows us a picture of a small berry that I've never seen before.

"This is nightlock," She says, "You must _never_ eat it. Understand?" We both nod our heads, and it's time to go. Romolo tells me he'll be back in a minute and for me to head up without him. He explains that he's going to the bathroom. As I wait for the elevator, I realize that I'm stuck alone with Thresh. Annoyed and slightly nervous, I look behind me to see if Romolo's back yet. He's not. But, the Careers are lingering around, with someone I don't recognize as a Career. Thresh sees what I'm looking at. It's someone who seems very similar to Romolo.

"I warned you, Foxface."

My life is ending now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There ya go! Thanks for reading! Please review! <strong>

**See that button? CLICK IT. You know you want to. ;)**


	7. Scores and Sprints

**AN: So, I only had one reviewer this chapter. :( Thanks to hunger-games-145, and I hear ya. I want to update this story, I have tons of ideas, I just don't have that much time. But I know at least one person is excited for my updates. :)**

* * *

><p>The next couple of days go by quickly and quietly. I don't have the nerve to bring up what I saw the first day of training to Romolo.<p>

But when I wake up, I know that today's important. It doesn't take the loud knock on the door from Fen, stating that, "You need to eat! We have to get going!"

I honestly don't need Fen herding me around like a sheep. But if it makes her happy, whatever.

I get up and put on yet another training outfit. I don't get why we have to wear these. This will be probably the last outfit I will ever choose. If I got to choose it, that is.

I make my way to the dining table, where no one is there yet. Except Fen. I sit down with a plate of fruit, and she looks me up and down.

"Is everything ok, dear?"

How can she tell?

I shake my head. "Nah, I'm just nervous for performing for the Gamemakers."

Nice save, Viviette.

It was true, today all the tributes would be showing their skills to the Gamemakers. We would each receive a score that night, based on our performance from zero to twelve, twelve being the nearly impossible, and zero being boring and idiotic. I have no idea exactly what I'm going to do for them, but I already know that I'm not going to do that well. I'll be lucky to get a five. I'm not exactly the fighting type. Maybe I'll camouflage myself against something, but that sounds a little boring. The weapon of choice for me is a small dagger, but honestly, I don't know how to use it, even with my three days of training.

My life is ending now.

* * *

><p>Everyone sits, waiting to go. Romolo has his arm around my shoulders, and offers a glare at anyone who does as much as stare for more than three seconds.<p>

The first person to go is the Distrct One male tribute.

"That's Marvel," Romolo whispers in my ear. I don't dare ask him how he knows.

Tributes slowly leave, and they don't come back when I presume that they're done. Finally, when the District Four girl is called, Romolo removes his arm from my shoulders, looking around. "Can you believe it?" He whispers, "I'm nervous."

I laugh, just slightly. It's a nervous laugh, because I know I'm still much more scared than him. "Romolo Edwardson, nervous?"

But he doesn't have time to answer. He has to go. And I'm left sitting alone. Everyone besides Romolo and I had been separate and silent, but I shake it off until I notice the District Twelve tributes. They're talking and chatting, but I can't figure out if they're friends or something more. The fact that they're stealing our thunder, our small act of rebellion makes me want to throw up. Ugh. I have to be more careful of that phrase. But then again, that was the night...

But it's time for me to show what I'm made of. I walk into the gym with my shoulders back, trying not to shake.

I start off running as fast as I can without making a sound. I head to the camouflage station and start a pattern on my arm. It resembles a cloudy day in the treetops. I'm actually proud of it, and I look to the Gamemakers in the bleachers for consent. Some nod, while others just look at me confused.

Figuring I need to do something impressive since they had just witnessed the Careers and their amazing talent, I go to the knives and daggers. I examine them for a minute before picking a couple delicate, jagged daggers. I toss them towards the wall, one at a time, aiming for any spot on the wall, but one of them hits right on the line where the paint changes colors, making me seem better than I am.

"That's enough," One Gamemaker informs me. I have no idea if that's a good thing or not, but I nod and murmur a thanks before running as fast as I can out of the crazy place.

* * *

><p>Later that night, we all sit, waiting to see our scores. I'm not particularly excited. I probably got a three, a four if I'm lucky.<p>

As the scores come up, the Careers are getting their normally high scores, and I;m barely even watching. I'm curled up next to Romolo, who seems pretty excited for some reason.

Then Romolo's face flashes on the screen with a number:

Nine.

Nine?

Nine!

How in the world did he get a nine?

I don't have any time to think before my face is showing up now, and my score:

Three.

I get some glances from Marie and Jason, Margaret, and Fen. But they don't say a word. They look back to the screen, watching the rest of the scores.

Three. What did I do wrong? Nothing. But maybe I could use this to my advantage. Careers tend to go after the higher-scoring tributes first during the bloodbath. So maybe I can run in and get something without them even attacking me. Maybe because I'm small, too.

I turn my attention back towards the scores again, and they're on the last one: the girl from District Twelve. Her score:

Eleven.

What? She didn't seem that impressive. A bit bigger than me, but she seems shallow and slightly stupid. But maybe she's hiding something. I better be careful around her.

My life is ending now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>


	8. Dresses and Daydreams

**Guys! I'm sorry! I haven't really been interested in this story that much, because not a lot of people seem to like it. But I promise I'll keep writing, just for those few who do. I just can't promise when updates will be.**

**Thanks to zep182, snitchstar, and rOxx11 for reviewing.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, I wake up to the feeling of breath tickling my ear. At first, I somehow try to swat it away with my hand, but it doesn't go away. It's not until I slowly open my eyes that I realize what's really happening. Romolo is sitting on my bed, watching me sleep. Or, until I woke up, that is.<p>

"What...? What are you-" I mumble incoherently, but he cuts me off.

"Great, you're awake! Marie, Jackson and Fen are training us for our interviews today!"

"Fantastic..." I grumble again. If looks could kill. Please, please kill this boy. This boy that I think I might _possibly_ love.

We head into the dining car and eat our breakfast peacefully, though I find myself trying not to catch anyone else's gaze.

"Vi, you will be working with Marie first," Fen informs me, "While I work with darling Romolo here. Don't worry, I won't take him from you!" She winks at me, and rushes out of her chair, beckoning Romolo to follow.

Marie smiles at me, and looks me up and down before leading me into another room, and gesturing for me to sit. I do so, and no one says a word for a solid three minutes. With each second that passes by, I slowly grow more and more agitated.

"WHAT." I scowl, and Marie gets this weird look on her face.

You see, when I was little, sometimes I wouldn't eat enough breakfast, and I was always grumpy and angry until I got more food into my system. I wouldn't feel hungry, but my mom would always laugh and say, "Oh, Viviette, lunch is coming when it's ready", whatever that means. But I guess today's one of those days. And I know that it's going to be a long session because of it.

"I was just thinking what angle we should go with. Since Margaret had you dressed as a fox, I'd say it would fit to have you as sly and sneaky."

I pretend like I hadn't heard that fox comment, and nod slightly. After all, Thresh's nickname for me has spread around the group of tributes faster than you can actually say, "Foxface". I'm not sure it's meant to be a compliment in everyone else's eyes, though.

"So, just don't give away all your secrets to Caesar, ok? Because all of the other tributes can see you."

We spend the rest of the morning talking about how to play up the sneaky side, how to answer questions, how to _not_ answer questions_. _I think I wasn't too horrible, considering my mood. We agree that I don't want to appear too threatening as to send the careers after me, right off the bat.

We finally stop for lunch, a gift that couldn't come soon enough. I try not to stuff my face as Marie picks at her plate, trying to make it look like she's eating. The people of the Capitol take food for granted.

* * *

><p>My session with Fen isn't any easier despite being in a better mood. She puts me in these ridiculous heels. I know for a fact that Margaret isn't dumb enough to put me into such death machines. And I'm pretty sure we won't have to wear them in the games, so they're of no use to me. By arguments appear to not daze Fen in the least, despite my attempts.<p>

Finally the time comes for me to visit Margaret.

She looks me up and down before nodding.

"Yup. Perfect."

I have no idea what she's going on about, since I'm not even wearing the dress yet.

As if reading my mind, she jumps a little, and squeaks, "Oops! I'll get it!" Margaret goes to the couch nearest us, where I hadn't noticed a hanger holding a small dress.

And _boy_ was it small. I don't mean that it wouldn't fit me, but it didn't go to my knees, that was for sure. I was supposed to be playing up the sly angle, not desperately sexy.

Margaret slides the dress onto me, smiling the whole time.

Geez, why is she so cheery?

It's a light blue strapless dress with ruffles on the bottom. The shade of blue reminds me of water, but not from home, because it's a disgusting, polluted color. The water that we drink in the Capitol resembles the dress much more.

Before I really understand what's really happening, I'm being put in line for the interviews, and then taken onstage, in front of all of Panem. Everything was happening so fast, I really have no idea if I had already done my interview.

The anthem plays, and the interviews begin. The Careers disgust me, and I know I'm in for a long night when the first tribute, Glimmer, plays the sexy angle. Just what I didn't want to see.

Marvel, Clove, and Cato are typical Careers, and I pretend to watch, when I'm really daydreaming about Romolo.

Did I just say that?

I hope not.

Finally it's the boy from District Four. He's a small thing, probably only twelve, an unlucky one with no chance whatsoever, despite District Four normally being Careers. His interview is boring and pretty much meaningless. I can see some would-be sponsors yawning, and I have to stifle a small laugh.

But the buzzer rings, and it's my turn.

I walk somewhat confidently toward Caesar, hoping I won't trip.

"So, Viviette. You're from District Five, huh? Care to tell us a bit about life back home?"

Here we go.

"Well, not many people know me. I tend to hide a bit," Was that playing the sneaky angle at all, or did it just sound really weird? "and stay on my own. I have two brothers, who I don't think really know the real me." That would give the sponsors something to think about. It was more mysterious-sounding than I had planned, actually.

"Well, I bet you won't be one to mess with then."

To be honest, my interview wasn't the best. When I started talking about strategy in a more _academic_ way, people started to lose interest. I probably wouldn't get any sponsors because of it.

When the buzzer went off, I went back to my seat quickly, keeping my head down. But I did try to pay attention to Romolo's interview.

The two were a much better pair than I was with Caesar. They told a couple jokes, talked about the adventures of almost falling off the roof before realizing that he couldn't in the first place, and girlfriends.

Wait _what?_

They were so calm about it, too!

"So, Romolo, do you have a girlfriend?" He was so upfront about it, probably because he was certain of it.

"Well, she was just talking to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please, R&amp;R, it means a lot to me!<strong>

**I don't think this chapter came out as well as the rest, but whatever.**


End file.
